


Through Rain And Shine

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Fear, M/M, Sensory Overload, Thunderstorms, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, protective Mutou Yuugi, puzzlejune2019, puzzlethunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: One thing that's different with Atem since he came back was how easily his senses became overwelmed, and one thing notorious for overloading them? Thunderstorms





	Through Rain And Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine- "Thunder" <3

Since coming back, Atem had been a little... _different_

Not a bad different, not that there was anything _wrong_ with him, but just... _different_

He was more sensitive than he used to be

Being in his own body again for the first time in thousands of years, being in the modern world without any way to muffle the constant onslaught of sensory overloads, it wasn't easy, some days everything was too much, some days nothing was ever enough, his senses were still trying to regulate themselves and Yugi, the ever loving, ever dutifull boyfreind, was more than happy to do whatever Atem needed for his life to be a little bit easier and his mind to be a little bit more at ease

One thing that Yugi had definitely noticed over the last few months regarding Atem and his sensory issues was that there were some things he simply couldn't handle even on a good day

Heavy metal music, the sound of the vaccume cleaner, and thunder- just to name a few

The other two he could control, but thunder?

There was nothing he could really do about that

No way to stop it from happening and no way to sheild his lover from it when it did, but he was beginning to learn how to work around that and provide some comfort for it anyway

 

~+~

 

It wasn't until Yugi had taken his headphones off that he realized it was raining

That was the problem about being deep in programming, you don't always notice the world around you until you're out- a problem made only worse by the cheery Pokemon music he had been listening to wile he worked

When he was finally finished with the line of code in question, however, and took off his headphones for a break, well...

That was when he heard it

Not only was it raining outside, but it was thundering too

"Ah no..." Yugi winced quietly, quickly leaping up from his desk chair and rushing towards the elevator, ignoring the looks from the other people in the office

Seto Kaiba, he had found with mild surprise, was a very generous employer- especially in Yugi's case

Upon turning down the offer of being a sponsored duelist for Kaiba Corp, he was instead hired as Kaiba's top game designer

He had his own office on the design floor with nice windows, a new top-of-the-line computer, and a chair so comfortable he could sleep in it

But perhaps his favorite thing about working for Kaiba was the loose hours

Yugi's job was based far more on ideas than on practical execution so he wasn't required to be there at the office during a full work schedule, in fact he could do alot of his work wile he was at the game shop helping his grandfather or at night when he couldn't sleep and just turn in the ideas the next morning or over email

He didn't work at the office more than a few times a week, and when he did, it was more because Atem happened to be there for some reason than anything else

Neither of them liked being away from eachother more than explicitly necessary and the fact that they worked for the same company, -under a boss who respected them as human beings and who understood their relationship- meant that they didn't have to be very often

Yugi was relieved for that for many reasons, but this...

This was definitely one of the bigger ones

He pressed the button for the elevator anxiously, chewing on his lip as he stepped inside and hurriedly pressed the button for the top floor

Atem would either be in Kaiba's office to discuss tournament plans, or in the lab in the basement testing out equipment

He prayed that it was the former

As soon as the elevator opened, Yugi sprinted out, rushing towards Kaiba's office and throwing the door open, despite the protests of the secretary

It turned out to be the right decision

Kaiba was peering over the side of the desk, only looking up when he heard the door open

"Yugi, good," he said flatly, straightening his posture and turning around

"I don't suppose you know how to get him out from under here, do you?"

Yugi nodded quickly, wasting no time in making his way to the back of the office where the desk was

Kaiba didn't even need to say who he was talking to

Yugi already knew

"Atem?" he called out quietly, ducking carefully underneath the desk and giving the pharaoh a soft, warm smile

"Hey Mou Hitori, are you ok? I know the thunder is rough for you,"

As predicted, Atem was curled up on under the desk, looking more than a little anxious as he shivered

"I... I'm fine aibou,"

He wasn't, but he was trying, that was all Yugi cared about

"Ok, well, why don't we head home, ok? I'm sure Kaiba doesn't mind if we leave early, do you Kaiba?"

"I don't mind, by all means, do what you need to do,"

Huh.... Kaiba really _had_ become a much more easy-going person over the years

Atem nodded, jumping as he quickly crawled out from under the desk and clung to Yugi tightly, much to the smaller duelist's happiness

He was always glad to provide Atem with some form of comfort, even if it was only a tiny bit

"Thanks Kaiba, we'll be back tommorrow," Yugi said with a gentle smile, earning nothing but a small nod in return followed by a quick goodbye

"Don't worry sweetie, it won't take long for us to get home," Yugi promised gently, a loving smile on his face as he lead Atem to the elevator and got in with him

Another clap of thunder banged outside and Atem squeaked, wrapping himself around Yugi like a boa constrictor

Yugi shushed him carefully, and hoped against hope that they would get home before thunder struck again

 

~+~

 

"Ok honey, I'll be back in a second ok? I just have to put some more gas in the car,"

Yugi didn't even know how the tank had gotten so low to begin with but oh well

Atem gave Yugi a slight thumb's up as the smaller duelist climbed out of the car and hurried to the gas pump, not wanting to spend long doing this, especially wile it was raining

Atem was quiet, at first, quiet and still

But that was before he looked out the window and saw the little shivering dog outside, sitting under the shelter of one of the other gas pumps

Thunder clapped again, and when Atem jumped, he watched as the little dog jump as well

That was all it took for him to be sure of his decision, and before Yugi could stop him- or even turn around and see him- he sprinted out of the car and grabbed the small, strange dog, before ducking inside again

And that was the story of how they ended up with Luna, the dog

From that moment on, she and Atem were attached at the hip when it came to thunder storms

Yugi always wondered wich of them sought the other out first when it came to thunder, but he supposed it didn't really matter

Since Luna came along, Atem seemed to handle storms much better

He still tried to find a quiet, small place to hide from the storms when they came, but atleast now he was no longer hiding alone, and although that didn't sound like much of a change to people on the outside, Yugi knew what a big and important difference it was

Not being alone when you were afraid could make all of the difference in the world

Like now, for example, as Yugi stood downstairs cooking during a light rain shower- or atleast what he _thought_ would be a nice rain shower

Upon the first clap of thunder though, he wasted no time in running upstairs and heading into the bedroom, walking over to the closet and pulling the door open

Surely enough, Atem was there, snuggled up with Luna, but he looked significantly less jumpy and frightened than he used to, so that was certainly progress

"Aibou!" he beamed brightly, as if seeing the sun for the first time

Yugi only smiled, gently pulling him up by the arm and leading him to bed

Luckily he had only just begun cutting vegetables and hadn't gotten around to any actual cooking yet, the food could wait a little longer, what mattered now was riding out the storm with his lover and their dog

"I hope this isn't interrupting you," Atem said softly as he eagerly tumbled into bed with Yugi, falling into his comfortable embrace and closing his eyes peacefully as Luna squeezed in between the two of them

"Never, my love," Yugi promised softly

"You're always my first priority, through rain or shine, all that matters is that you feel safe,"

They were still adjusting to figuring out this sensory stuff, but Yugi felt safe in saying that the thunder thing, atleast for now, was being handled quite well


End file.
